1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling applications in the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of simply controlling an application operating in a background and a method of controlling applications in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device in the prior art is capable of providing an application execution function. For example, the electronic device in the prior art may provide a page moving function which switches a currently displayed application, that is, an application executed in a foreground of a display screen, to a background to be operated and displayed in the background, and switches an application executed in the background of the display screen to a foreground to be operated and displayed in the foreground upon input of a preset key (e.g., cancel key).
The electronic device according to the prior art can directly control a foreground application but cannot directly control a background application. That is, in order to control an application executed in a background in the electronic device, if an application executed in a foreground is terminated or is executed as a background, and the background application to be controlled is displayed on the display screen, the background application may be directly controlled through an operation with respect to the electronic device in the prior art.
In this manner, in order to control execution of the background application of the electronic device according to the prior art, a plurality of steps must be inconveniently performed.
Accordingly, in the prior art, there is a need for an electronic device capable of simply and rapidly performing an application executed in the background by inputs in a foreground, and controlling, in the foreground, the application executed in the background.